


Snowed in

by aramoana



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramoana/pseuds/aramoana
Summary: I guess I should have considered myself lucky. Lucky enough that I was able to land at Heathrow Airport just thirty minutes before the weather in London decided to go full-on Christmas advert, covering in less than an hour the entire city with a thick layer of snow. And better timing, being the 24th of December.





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is my first ever one shot, and English is not my first language.  
> Hope you like it!!!  
> Enjoy! :)

I guess I should have considered myself lucky. Lucky enough that I was able to land at Heathrow Airport just thirty minutes before the weather in London decided to go full-on Christmas advert, covering in less than an hour the entire city with a thick layer of snow. And better timing, being the 24th of December.  
The fact is, in that moment I was feeling pretty pissed off rather than lucky. I started working as a flight attendant ten years ago and it took me 5 years to get enough days off to be able to spend the Christmas holidays back home with my friends and family again. But apparently, fate had other plans for me. Because of the weather conditions the airline, I was working for decided to cancel most of the flights scheduled for that night, mine included.

Upon realising there was nothing I could do and that going home was not going to happen, I left the airport and got in a cab that would take me to my tiny studio flat in Hackney. While on the road, I texted my friends and my parents to let them know I regrettably couldn’t be with them the day after because of the damn snow, which was still falling, causing quite the amount of traffic in the streets.

I was just replying to my mum’s text when my phone alerted me of an incoming text from someone totally unexpected.

_Just thought to send you the season’s greetings now as it might be already Christmas in your latitude. Merry Christmas, Richxx_

Smiling at the sight of it, I quickly answered him.

_It’s not going to be Christmas for another 4 hours. I was going to be on my way home, but the flight is cancelled because of this stupid snow. Hope you have a merrier Christmas than mine. Claxx_

Raising my head from my cell and looking at the line of cars in front of me, I wondered for the millionth time how this exchange was even real.

I met Richard six months ago, while operating a flight from London to New York. That day I was assigned to first class and to me he was just a passenger like any other, though a very handsome one. The sharp profile and the icy blue eyes were somewhat in contrast with the kind and old-fashioned demeanour he showed towards everyone around him.

About two hours after we took off, a middle-aged woman travelling with her husband approached him shyly and they started chatting briefly before he signed a piece of paper that she handed him. Me and my colleague, a 43-year-old Spanish woman- called Cristina, wondered if he was someone famous and got our confirmation when later on I started talking to him while serving him his dinner. From the few details he gave me, he was an actor fairly well known in the UK for having done quite a bit of TV there, who was now living in New York and starting a play on Broadway soon.

Understanding he was quite an introvert and private person, I didn’t press him any further and after a few remarks on how much I loved cities like London and the Big Apple, I let him be for the rest of flight, though always making sure he was feeling comfortable. When we landed at JFK he thanked us for the flight and I honestly thought it would have been the last I heard of him.

Funnily enough, a couple of days later, I met him while having brunch at my favourite café in Greenwich Village. He offered me a seat at his table which I took and we started talking about different things: how our jobs were keeping us away from our loved ones and how I missed them and my beloved hometown in Italy, how cities like London were making us feel like we belonged and how much we learned from our travels around the world.

Richard was such an engaging and interesting company. It added even more charm to his attractiveness. Much so that we ended up spending half of the afternoon together and decided to have dinner in a small restaurant he was raving about so passionately that got me curious. It turned out to be a lovely night with great food and nice wine, and Richard proved once again to be such a kind and generous man with a quirky sense of humour which made me laugh more than once… and his looks were not to underestimate.

After mildly flirting for most of the time, it was no surprise waking up naked in his bed the morning after; the surprising part was that it didn’t feel awkward at all, nor there was any need to explain that what happened was going to develop into a relationship of sorts. We both were too busy and focused on our careers travelling around the world to even think about commitment, although we both liked each other’s company and not only that. The attraction between us was strong enough that we couldn’t resist another go at it, before I had to go back to my hotel to get ready and fly back to London.

We exchanged numbers without any promise to keep in touch, which took three weeks before one of us -me specifically- actually used that number. And for the past six months, we kept texting each other every once in a while, hanging out whenever I was in New York and having some of the best sex of my life, no strings attached obviously. To be honest, I was pretty sure I wasn’t the only one he was sharing his bed with, though it was just an assumption I made.

Richard was an actor, a very private and handsome one, and to me there was no way he was enjoying the company of just one woman. Not that I was jealous or anything; I was simply stating something that for me was a fact, and I was more than okay with it.

The beeping of my phone took me back to reality.

_Sorry to hear that, I know how much you wanted to be in Italy for the holidays. Are you already at your flat?_

The last part of the text made me smile and I quickly texted him back.

_I’m obviously stuck in traffic on Kensington Rd. why are you asking? I thought you were already in Leicester._

It took him a few minutes to send his reply.

_Going there tomorrow morning. I just came back from a dinner with some old mates from drama school. Fancy some dessert and a proper glass of wine?_

As soon as I finished reading it, I signalled the cabbie advising him to take me to Oval road, near Primrose Hill, which luckily wasn’t that far away. Quickly we managed to take a turn into a narrow street and leave the traffic behind us.

Answering Richard with a simple _Only if the dessert is worth my time and the wine is red_ , I spent the next twenty minutes admiring the view from outside the car window. I always found the snow magical, and its power to silence everything around it fascinating. I was sure it would mean disruption for most, me included, but I couldn’t deny that seeing London this shade of white was almost worth it.  
Abruptly, and in less time than I expected, the cab driver stopped in front of a building formed of several terraced houses with the typical half white half brick façade and shiny black door. Before getting out of the car I paid him, leaving quite a good tip, then I collected my suitcase and went up the few steps, reaching for the door which I lightly knocked.

Few seconds later I heard footsteps getting closer and the door opened showing Richard, smiling at me with a glass of red wine in his hands.

«I thought it would have taken you longer to arrive here with this weather.» he said, passing me the glass while taking my luggage and stepping aside to let me in the house.

Since the moment I stepped in, I felt like this place looked far more like Richard than his New York flat, although he nowadays called the Big Apple his home. It was a great flat surely, decorated tastefully and with a breathtaking view, but it shouted _movie star_ all over the place. This house instead was warm and homely, decorated with several pieces of antique furniture.

«Me too, but apparently this shitty weather didn’t scare my driver,» I told him, following him towards the living room and sipping my wine. I was not surprised to find it was a particularly tasty Pinot Noir; Richard loved red wines and especially that type.

«Still mad at the world for not letting you go home, I see.  Hopefully, dessert’s gonna improve your mood» he said.

I was gonna reply that there was no dessert that could make me forget how unlucky I was, when my eyes fell on the small table in front of the sofa. Next to the wine bottle and a half empty glass, there was a 3-layered chocolate cake decorated with icing and raspberries… a pure paradise.

«Where the hell did you get that cake at this time?» I asked with my mouth watering by the minute.

«I bought it yesterday» he admitted. «I  thought to bring it to tonight’s dinner, but in the end we went to a restaurant.»

«Their loss, my gain.» I said, sitting next to him on the sofa, after kicking my shoes off. «You’re the best.»

«I know.» he smirked while cutting the cake and passing me a slice of it.

It was so good that I instinctively closed my eyes and moaned in appreciation.

«This is even better than sex.»

Richard simply grunted, making me turn to him. «I didn’t mention you, did I?»

«It was general, so it included everyone.» he mumbled before taking a mouthful of cake.

I gave him a half-perplexed look; was he actually joking or was he really that unsure of himself? It was not the first time I witnessed how insecure of his career choices he was, but he never expressed any concerns about his looks, and to be honest how could he: at 45 he still looked like someone seven years younger and there was quite a fair amount of women that would have given anything to be in my place.

«As if you need some confirmation on your skills between the sheets,» I remarked raising an eyebrow. Noticing my glass was empty, I took the bottle and poured myself some wine.

«I’m sure all the women you’re entertaining won’t shut up about it.» I continued, taking a sip of my drink.

I might have hit some nerve as I distinctively saw Richard turning towards me with a look that I couldn’t properly describe: his forehead was crinkled and his blue eyes were observing me from head to toe as if I was some unknown animal.

«You really think that because I’m an actor I have a harem of women _entertaining_ me, do you?» he asked, before exploding in a deep velvety laughter that was new to my ears. «Let me tell you something,» he said, getting closer to me. «around the time of my birthday,  I met this very intriguing woman on a plane. Didn’t really pay attention to her until I bumped into her in a café in Greenwich Village, when I found out she was smart, funny and bloody sexy whatever she wears, be it her uniform or old sweatpants. And she is the only one I am _entertaining_ , as you so elegantly put, at the moment.»

That statement made me roll my eyes in response, though his closeness was waking my senses, hyper-aware of every movement he was making. I could feel distinctively the heat radiating from his body and his breath tingling my skin.

«Now, now, good girls do not roll their eyes» he stated, smiling in a way that was so peculiar that his fans named it the “Smirkitage”.

«I guess that’s okay, then, since I am everything but a good girl.» I replied, facing him.

In response Richard smiled softly, stroking my cheek with one hand, which he slowly moved behind my neck while his lips got closer to mine. For a moment I stared into his eyes, far darker than his usual aquamarine, and that look sent a shiver down my spine. After six months, he was still affecting me in the same way he did the first time.

«Fair enough» he whispered, before touching my lips with his, and I responded straight away, moving closer to him while my hands reached for his hairs. The nape curls that I loved to tug into were now gone as a result of a shorter haircut but this look combined with a few days of beard made Richard look far younger… and sexier than I remembered, to be completely honest.

Our light kissing soon became more heated, with our hands roaming over each other’s bodies and our moans filling the room. Mine moved from his hair to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his skin. Richard instead pulled me against him, before sneaking under my blouse and caressing with light fingers my lower back. A low grunt escaped his mouth when, finally free of his shirt, I reached for his belt. Trying to catch my breath for a moment, I moved my lips away from his, seeing the same lust and passion reflected in each other’s eyes.

«Maybe… we should go… upstairs» I said, gasping for air, as Richard started to make a trail of kisses and nibbles down my throat, finally shedding my clothes from my upper body. Too busy with kissing my exposed skin, he simply got up while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I was so focused on the amazing feeling of his mouth teasing me through the lace of my white bra, that I didn’t notice when we reached the master bedroom, and I found myself pressed against the mattress.  
Quickly, Richard unhooked my bra, shedding it and taking one of my breasts in his hand, while using his skilful mouth on the other one.

«Oh, Rich…» I moaned, arching my back to have even more contact with his hands and lips.

Retracing his steps to my mouth for a lustful kiss, he grinded against my core with the need for some friction, which didn’t satisfy us in the least. We both wanted more, and I personally wasn’t in the mood for waiting any longer; in one smooth motion, I lowered his jeans and underwear before he knelt on the bed to take care of my skirt, tights, and knickers.

With an accelerated breath, I took a few moments to observe him in all his naked glory: contrary to the Hollywood cliché of a perfect chiselled body, Richard had all the typical features of a middle-aged man, though he was still toned and fit. Encountering his appreciative look, I stood up smiling and biting my lower lip, then I crushed against him for yet another full-mouthed kiss, which landed us once again on the mattress.

I could feel his erection throbbing against my thigh, and cupping his naked bum I pressed him closer to me; panting and groaning, Richard positioned at my entrance before pushing himself in, in one slow and highly pleasurable motion. He perfectly knew what to do and how to do it, so much that I soon found my release first, followed a few seconds after by him, screaming each other’s name.

Once the last waves of passion left us, we both smiled at each other, and Richard buried his face in the crook of my neck, kissing it while I covered both our naked bodies with the duvet, relishing at the post-coital bliss that I found myself in every time I ended up in bed with him, and soon I drifted into sweet slumber.

I woke up the following morning to the sound of a muffled voice, which made me snuggle more around the sheets. A few minutes after, I felt the bed sinking on my left side and a pair of strong arms embracing me.

«Wake up, sleepy head» Richard whispered in my ear, before kissing my shoulder.

With my eyes still closed, and an annoyed moan, I turned to face him, rubbing my face.

«Shouldn’t you be on your way to your parents’ already?» I said, opening my left eye. I was met with Richard’s wide smile. He shook his head.

«The roads are all blocked. There’s like thirteen inches of snow all over the city. Apparently, I am stuck here…» he explained, pulling me closer to his body. «Any plans for Christmas…?» he asked me, raising one eyebrow.

I laughed, burying my face in the crook of his neck kissing it.

Maybe that Christmas wouldn’t be as bad as I had predicted the day before…


End file.
